


Even Remarkable Women Get the Flu

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set during Season 2, Felicity calls in sick to work and Oliver reacts accordingly.





	Even Remarkable Women Get the Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coal000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal000/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Theo @coal000. I really hope she likes!
> 
> Special thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are property of Arrow.

 

Oliver stepped off the elevator with a smile. He looked at his executive assistant, not secretary’s desk and he had beat her to work for once. He carefully placed Felicity Smoak’s coffee on her desk but not too close to the computer, he knew better than that, and headed into his office.  

 

He quickly read over the email with his schedule Felicity had sent yesterday before leaving. He noticed the red file, she mentioned in the email, on his desk. She really did take care of everything. He laughed as he read her post-it note comments on the document. He looked up but she still wasn’t at her desk.

 

Felicity had been his executive assistant for a few months now and other than the time she traveled to Central City to visit Barry, she had never missed any time or even been late. He was starting to get concerned. He thought about calling her but he didn’t want to panic too soon. 

 

Oliver decided to go to his first meeting and then do something if he hadn’t heard from her. He tried to remember if she had told him she was going to be late. But he could think of nothing and he was sure, she would have included that in her end of day email.

 

*****

 

Oliver sat in the meeting listening to Isabel Rochev drone on and on about something he had no interest in.

 

Suddenly his phone buzzed as it vibrated on the conference table. “Sorry,” he apologized for interrupting. His phone on buzzed for calls and texts from Felicity or Diggle. He quickly scooped it up to see Felicity’s text.

 

**Felicity: Oliver, I am sick. Won’t be in.**

**Felicity: Will check back later about other job.**

 

Felicity was sick?! What did that mean? Felicity didn’t get sick. Like not ever. He’d known her for over a year and sure she had some colds but not sick.  What if it was something serious?

 

Oliver jumped up from his seat. Isobel glared. “Sorry, I have to go a family emergency.” He quickly rushed out the door.

 

*****

 

Diggle saw Oliver rushing to his office. “Something going on boss?” he asked as he followed Oliver into his office.

 

“Yes, Felicity is sick.”

 

“Well, that’s too bad. Hope she feels better soon. But I was looking for the reason you were rushing. Could it be something Arrow related?”

 

“What? No? Felicity is sick. Like, really sick. Did you see she’s not here?” Oliver exclaimed.

 

“How sick is she? Should we go to the hospital?”

 

“I don’t know! I just got this text,” Oliver handed his phone over to Diggle to see and began to pace.

 

Diggle smiled. 

 

“Why are you smiling? How can you smile….it’s Felicity!” he grabbed his phone back.

 

“Oliver, sit down.”

 

Oliver continued to pace. “Do you think I should go see her? Make sure she’s okay? Take her to the doctor? Bring her soup?”

 

Diggle shook his head. “Oliver sit down, NOW.”

 

Something in Diggle’s tone made him worry. Oliver sat in his desk chair.

 

“Good. Now listen, Felicity is sick. It might just be a cold. You need to calm down. She said she would be in contact about tonight. Meaning, she might be better by then. Get a hold of yourself man!”

 

“You’re right Digg. I’m freaking out. It’s just...just I don’t know how my life works without her.”

 

“Man, you have it bad.”

 

“What are you talking about? I don’t have it bad. Felicity is just responsible for making both my day and night time jobs work. She makes my life work!”

 

“Ah huh. I’m glad you are finally seeing clearly. Now what are you going to do?”

 

Oliver looked puzzled. “Maybe I’ll send her some flowers? Bring her some soup? That’s what people do for sick friends right.”

 

Diggle just shook his head. “Oh Oliver, you still don’t get it. Felicity is not just your friend. Do you think you would be this concerned if it were me who called in sick?”

 

“I…” Oliver was stopped from answering by a ringing phone.

 

*****

 

I’m going to die. This is what death feels like, Felicity pulled the blankets over her head and then quickly whipped them off. 

 

Felicity Smoak did not get sick. In fact, that was something she often prided herself on. But I guess all the late nights with little sleep finally made her susceptible to the bug that was going around. 

 

She had attempted to get up when her alarm went off this morning but fell right back into bed due to dizziness. She knew Oliver would miss her but she had no choice but to call in sick. She’d be better later. For sure, she told herself.

 

She lost consciousness for a while and woke up to see the clock now read eleven am. She tried to stand again, she managed to make it to the bathroom but one look in the mirror told her she was going nowhere.

 

When she got back in bed she grabbed her phone to respond to what she was sure would be a hundred texts from Oliver. But she was shocked to see nothing. Did Oliver not care? Of course, he cared. Digg probably just told him to let her rest. That was her last thought before drifting off to sleep again. 

 

*****

 

He had survived the morning without Felicity, barely. The phone call had been from Isobel, who was not very understanding about the “family emergency.”  He always felt like he was being scolded by a teacher when Isobel spoke to him.

 

Digg was right. If he were sick, he would not be as worried. But this was Felicity. He couldn’t wait any longer he had to check in.

 

**Oliver: Hope you are feeling better.**

**Oliver: Is there anything I can get you?**

 

There. That was friendly. He and Felicity were friends and he was being nice.

 

He continued throughout his day according to the schedule Felicity had sent him the day before, checking his phone periodically for her response.

 

By four o’clock, he was really worried. Felicity was never more than five feet from her phone. Why hadn’t she texted him back? That was it. He had to go see if she was okay.

 

*****

 

Oliver didn’t tell Diggle where he was going, he could do without comments from the peanut gallery.

 

He took a cab and stopped to pick up soup and flowers on his way. As the cab pulled up in front of Felicity’s apartment building he realized he’d never been inside Felicity’s apartment. He’d dropped her off but never inside.

 

Well, there was a first time for everything and she needed him. She was always there for him in every way the least he could do is help out now. 

 

Oliver stepped up to her apartment door and knocked. He waited. No answer. He knocked again. Waited no answer. The longer he stood there the more anxious he became. He became panicked that something was really wrong. 

 

Felicity lived on the third floor of her building but that was no match for Oliver. He left the flowers and soup in front of door and went back downstairs to assess the situation. He saw an old fire escape on the back of the building and decided to use that to gain entrance.  He had to make sure she was okay.

 

He managed to climb up to what turned out to be Felicity’s bedroom window, which she conveniently had left open.  He pushed it further and jumped inside with a thump.  He must have startled Felicity because she jumped up, wobbled a bit and grabbed a pillow for protect “What the hell are you doing here?” Then she sneezed and coughed for good measure.

 

Oliver walked toward her quickly, worried she was going to pass out. “Let’s get you back in bed.”

 

“I’m getting back in bed but only because I want to, have to, not because you - you broke into my apartment!” Oliver began tucking her in as she ranted.

 

“See, there you are. All nice and safe and snug.” He looked down at her beginning to lose consciousness again. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Oliver quickly ran out to get the flowers and soup, he’d left by the door.

 

Felicity peeked out from beneath the covers. “So, what are you doing here and why did you break into my apartment?”

 

“I was worried. You didn’t text me back or answer the door.”

 

“So instead of calling, you broke in?”

 

Oliver looked down at his feet and mumbled “I didn’t think to call.”

 

“What was that? Come closer I can’t hear, or see you for that matter.” She reached for her glasses on her nightstand. She put them on truly seeing Oliver for the first time. He was still wearing his suit from work and was holding flowers and a brown paper bag. “What have you got in your hand?”

 

“Oh! I brought you flowers because you are sick so I thought flowers might help,” he handed her the bouquet. “And I got you some chicken soup.” He held up the brown paper bag. “Do you want me to heat it up for you?” 

 

Felicity smiled. He acted like an eager school boy. He really did seem worried and he had scaled her building in a business suit. “I’m fine Oliver.” She sneezed. “Well, not fine. I have a cold or flu or something but I’m not dying. How about you take the flowers and the soup into the kitchen, I’ll deal with them later.”

 

He took both back and began to walk to the kitchen, he stopped in her bedroom doorway, “Felicity?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you mind if I stay? I just really want to help. I can stay in the living room while you get some rest. I just don’t think you should be alone.”

 

She could see in his eyes that this was important to him and truthfully, she was too sick to think of a reason this would be bad so she nodded.

 

“Thank you. I’ll let you sleep. You just let me know when you are ready for the soup or if you need anything else.”

 

“Okay.” And with that Felicity turned on her side. Suddenly, feeling warmer and not because of a fever.

 

Oliver walked back into Felicity’s kitchen, he opened his phone called Diggle as he looked for a vase.

 

Diggle answered on the second ring, “You’re at Felicity’s, aren’t you?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Okay, fair enough. Felicity is really sick so I’m just going to stay here to help for the night. So no patrol.”

 

“Okay but Oliver”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The next time I get sick, I expect the same treatment. I’m your friend too, remember?”

 

“Very funny John.” He hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

 

*****

 

Oliver had been sitting on Felicity’s couch watching old episodes of Blindspot. Felicity always talked about this show and he thought it would be a good idea to check it out.

 

He didn’t hear Felicity come out of her bedroom but thought she looked adorable in her flannel pjs and bunny slippers. 

 

“You’re still here.” she practically whispered.

 

“I am.” He quickly moved to make room on the couch. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll heat up your soup.”

 

She nodded. Truthfully, Felicity wasn’t sure if this was a dream. She noticed he’d paused an episode of Blindspot.

 

Oliver came back in and placed a bowl of soup in front of her. “Would you like some water? Never mind, I’m getting you some water. Important to stay hydrated. And after some soup, tea?”

 

Felicity looked wide-eyed at Oliver. “Who are you? And what have you done with my Oliver?”

 

“I am your Oliver. I just want to help.”

 

“Thank you. I mean it Oliver. Something about being sick makes me feel like a child so it’s nice to have someone take care of me.”

 

Oliver smiled. “I’ll just go get that water.”

 

When Oliver came back Felicity had finished her soup. She grabbed a throw from the back of the couch and was making herself comfortable. It wasn’t a very big couch and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable he discreetly tried to look for another chair. 

 

“Do you not want to sit with me? Afraid I’ll make you sick?” She looked close to tears. Oliver was sure her eyes were watery from her illness but he didn’t want to chance it and make her cry.

 

“I don’t get sick Felicity, we’ve discussed this. Of course, I’ll sit with you.” He moved to sit on the couch and sat very close to Felicity. In the end, he decided to put his arm behind her. To you know, create more room.

 

“Let’s turn Blindspot back on.” she said as she hit play.

 

Oliver snuck glances at Felicity and could see she was trying to stay awake and was failing miserably. In the end she just gave in and cuddled into his chest. Not that he minded. “Felicity, do you want me to help you back to bed?”

“No, I like it here. If you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t, I don’t mind.”

 

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep cuddling on Felicity’s couch. 

 

******

 

When Felicity awoke the next morning, she felt better but a little shy. How could she have fallen asleep on Oliver! She tried to pull away and he pulled her closer.

 

“Oliver, Oliver” she whispered.

 

He woke with a jolt. “Felicity!”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We just fell asleep on my couch.”

 

“I’m sorry Felicity. I should have brought you to bed. Then this,” he gestures between them, “would not have happened.”

 

“You mean you don’t cuddle with Digg when he’s sick?” Felicity asked innocently.

 

“Well, I mean, I would but you know, he has Lyla.” Oliver blushes.

 

Felicity decides to let him off the hook. “Okay, well the good news is the worst appears to be over so I’m coming into work. Why don’t you go home and get changed and I’ll see you there.”

 

“Are you sure, about work I mean?”

 

“I am and if it changes I’ll come home. Okay?”

 

“Okay?”

 

Oliver got up and began walking to the door.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

 

“No place I’d rather be.”

 

*****

 

As he closed the door behind him, he couldn’t help but think - yeah Digg was right, he had it bad.


End file.
